How To Kill A Vampire
by PorcelainDove
Summary: Bella and Edward are together, and Jacob's got a new girlfriend. Everything should be fine, right? Wrong! Bella's pretty upset that Jacob actually moved on, so how can she ever be happy again? By killing his new girl, of course!


A/N: this is my first fan fiction, so be nice, enjoy and REVIEW! :D

*Flashback*

Edward's POV

I wrapped Bella in my arms, never wanting to let go. _This is the one, _I thought. _This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with._

"Edward…?" she began, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you really, truly love me?"

How on Earth could she think otherwise?!

"Of course I do. I will spend the rest of my time with you, no matter what."

"How? I'm going to die, Edward. I-"

"Shh," I didn't want to think about her death, though I knew it would come.

"Edward, just do it. No holding back. If you really, truly loved me and wanted to spend forever with me, you would do this."

She was right…. But how could I possibly do it? How could I… kill her?

Maybe this will help," and she leaned forward to kiss me.

I embraced her tightly in my arms and kissed back with a fierce passion that burned in my soul. And then I knew it had to be done.

As if reading my mind, Bella stopped kissing me to whisper a small "thank you" in my ear, and I knew I was doing the right thing.

About a month later….

Jacob's POV

"Jacob-"

"I don't want to hear it, Billy," I said, anger coursing through me. "I've told you before- I don't care."

I darted out of the house and into the forest, removing my shoes and shirt along the way. I was shaking violently as I headed towards my usual spot. Then- silence.

My spot was a beautiful clearing in the woods, surrounded by tall pines and evergreens. It was fairly small, but it was perfect to me.

My claws sheathed and unsheathed on the forest floor, scraping along leaves and dirt. I felt whole, and yet a part of me was missing- Bella.

Once again, Billy had tried to sway me from loving Bella… _my_ Bella. I knew he was trying to protect me but I didn't need protecting. Bella did.

Why must she be blind to those bloodsucker's true nature? Why can't she see I'm much better for her? No matter who she would choose, though, I would always love her.

_Jacob? _Sam's voice drifted through our werewolf connection.

_Can't I get any privacy? What is it Sam? _I thought, irritated with this disturbance.

_It's Bella- _he began, and I thought I hinted a note of worry in his voice.

_What?! _I shouted in my mind, my muscles tensing at the thought of something happening to Bella. It had been a month since I had last seen her, and I had no clue what could've gone on, but if it was that damned bloodsucker, I'd kill him.

_She said she needs to see you, as soon as possible. She's at the Cullen's place._

I was already sprinting towards there house before Sam could finish his sentence. Thoughts ran threw my mind about what could possibly have happened over the past month….

Bella's POV

I looked in the mirror for about the hundredth time. I wasn't trying to be vain, but it had been only a month since the change, and I still hadn't adjusted to my new beauty. There was almost a worry that it wouldn't last.

"I need to tell him," I started, knowing what is reaction would be. "It's better sooner than later."

I turned towards him, gazing intently in his golden eyes, waiting for a response.

"I don't think he'll be able to handle it," Edward said, walking towards me to embrace me in his arms. "He's missed so much… your change, our marriage…. He won't be able to cope."

I returned the embrace, knowing it still had to be done. "We have to, Edward. It's the least we can do. I need to tell him. I _have _to."

He stared at me for a long moment before saying, "I know you do, but that doesn't mean I want you to. I guess we have no choice."

"I'll go and call him now," I said, then I kissed Edward and flitted out fo the room.

A loud banging on the door alerted me to Jacob's arrival.

I tensed up, not knowing what would happen. Edward massaged my shoulders, doing what he could to comfort me.

"I think you should open the d-" Edward began, but he was interrupted by the door being bashed down, and Jacob storming towards me.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" he shouted, standing between me and Edward, trying to figure out what the problem was. "Did this filthy bloodsucker hurt you? I'll-" He suddenly stopped, the alarm rushing out of him, and seemed to look at me for the first time.

His gaze traveled from my pale skin, to my golden eyes, to the wedding ring on my finger. His eyes widened and I could feel his heart breaking.

"Jacob, I-" I began, wanting to apologize for everything.

"Are you happy?" He stated simply, not moving and seeming to have no emotions whatsoever. It's like I had sucked the life out of him, like it had been sucked out of me.

"What?" I replied. What on Earth was he talking about?

"Are. You. Happy," he made each word separate and slow, gazing intently at me. His eyes cried out "Say no, please say no".

"Yes Jacob, I'm happy. And I'm so sorry for all of this," I had to say that before he left me, before he got the wrong impression.

He turned away from me and Edward, and headed for the door.

"Good bye… my Bella," he choked out, facing me one last time. Then he raced towards the woods, his entire body shaking aggressively.

*End Flashback*


End file.
